Reunion
by empress-of-darkness
Summary: Sakura's having strange dreams again and a new evil's in town so what does this have to do with Clow Reed


Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or Clamp  
  
Reunion  
  
CHAPTER 1: DREAM  
  
As Sakura ran to catch up with the dark shadow she had been following for what seemed like hours, she noticed that the streets she had ran past didn't seemed familiar. Even though she knew she was completely and utterly lost, she still followed the shadow. As it turned a corner and disappeared into thin air, she felt an evil presence and looked up. There in front of her was a creepy mansion that looked like it hadn't had anyone living in it for years as its walls looked like they were going to fall down at any minute and all the windows were boarded up.  
  
Suddenly her vision began to blur. But as it went back to normal, she found she was in what looked like a cell of some sort. All of a sudden, she heard what sounded like a child crying. As she turned round she saw a boy with midnight blue hair, sitting on a wooden board attached to one of the massive stone walls. He had his head in his hands and a puddle of tears below them.  
  
"ELI " she screamed, suddenly recognising him. She started to walk towards him to ask him what was wrong, her normally cheery mood gone in the midst of her friend's obvious pain and her confusion.  
  
"Sakura, run away before it gets you too!" he said lifting his head to look at her. His hair fell messily around his face and his eyes were red from crying.  
  
As she tried quickly to make sense of what he had just said, she heard a swishing sound and someone laughing manically. She turned to look where it was coming from and noticed hundreds of arrows coming towards her. But as she dug her hand into the pocket of her shorts, trying to find something to help her defeat the arrows, she realized they weren't there.  
  
The Clow Cards WEREN'T there!  
  
Her courage failed her.  
  
SHE SCREAMED!!  
  
"SAKURA" a voice cried, "are you OK?"  
  
"Kero?" Sakura said looking confused, "I just had that dream again."  
  
"The one where you see Eli?" the thing that looked like a stuffed animal asked, floating just above Sakura's bed.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura answered. These dreams were getting scary, first they had started with her just running around an unknown part of Reedington and gradually bits had been added on, making Sakura wonder if the dream was prophetic or not.  
  
"But that's the fifth time this week!" Kero said folding his arms with a worried expression on his face. He could clearly see that these dreams were taking a lot out of her, making her worried a lot. Everyone was worried about her even though she had strangely not told them what the dreams were about, maybe she didn't want to scare them.  
  
"I kn.''  
  
She stopped suddenly, to look at Tori who had just barraged into her room because of her scream.  
  
"Don't scare me like that squirt." Tori said panting, "It sounded like you were being murdered!" His school uniform was ruffled and so was his hair for some reason.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I just had a bad dream that's all." Sakura smiled weakly, looking at her older brother. She had always known that he cared for her but why did he have to hide it by picking on her. Hopefully he won't pick on her long enough for her to tell him about the dreams!  
  
"Yo Tori, aren't you a bit late?" Kero asked smirking, "Sakura screamed, oh, all of three minutes ago." He loved getting one over on people especially Yue, Li and Tori and as far as he was concerned now was not the time to stop, not that he ever would.  
  
"For your information I didn't know where she was so I checked everywhere. Then I remembered she hadn't come down for breakfast yet." Tori said angrily, "Anyway, how do you know how long it took me to get up here?"  
  
"I checked her watch, HAHA" Kero said, his belly shaking with laughter, "Am I SMART or what?" Sakura and Tori both looked at him in shock and then Tori shot him a glare that could have only been taught to him by Yue. It wasn't cold enough to freeze Kero but it was enough to make him shut up for a minute.  
  
"Right that's it, let me introduce you to a toilet!!" Tori said picking Kero up. As Kero tried frantically to break Tori's grip, he realised it was no use! Tori was much stronger than he was and was obviously so intent on teaching Kero a lesson that nothing could stop him or so he thought!!  
  
''Sakura, HELP ME!''If only Yue was here, he'd stop Tori from doing this to me. I hope he would anyway As Kero thought for a minute, he realised that that wasn't exactly true. Things had never been OK between them though they had been able to hide it from Clow when they lived with him. It was only now that they were showing their true feelings for each other. Yue didn't seem to care what happened to his brother unless it involved him and Kero was jealous that Yue always got what he wanted whereas he didn't. So Sakura was his only hope now.  
  
''Tori stop,'' shouted Sakura, racing out of bed, sending her duvet and pillows flying, to help Kero. Just as she was running towards Tori to try and save Kero from Tori's own special brand of revenge, he saved especially for Kero or Li, she had an idea. Racing round Tori she stopped at the open doorway, turned round and spread her arms hoping that would block his way so that he wouldn't be able to leave her room without first handing her Kero.  
  
''Now you can't take him to the toilet and flush him down it'' she said smiling sweetly. But then from in front of Tori, she managed to get a glimpse of her room. //Oh no, why does it have to be so messy, it coming to take forever to clear up// Sakura thought looking around her room. It wasn't as big as Tori's but she loved it.  
  
Tori looked bemused and then leant over and whispered in Sakura's ear, 'Listen squirt, you've got it all wrong. I'm not going to flush him down it, I just want to make him think I am, got it.''  
  
Sakura looked puzzled and then cried ''you can't Tori, it's just not fair.''  
  
'Well, I don't care, I'm going to do it anyway. Now, move out my way squirt!'' he shouted angrily. At that moment in time the atmosphere in Sakura's room was very tense and quiet too. You could have probably heard a pin drop!  
  
''Please Kero, apologise. Maybe he wouldn't do it,'' then looking at Tori 'would you?''  
  
'Maybe'' Tori said with a smug look on his otherwise handsome face.  
  
''OK, OK,'' Kero said with a sigh.  
  
''Well,'' Sakura said looking angrily at Kero. She hated it when Kero and Tori argued but she hated it even more so when Yue and Kero argued because they had a tendency to use their powers on one another and she was always stuck in the middle.  
  
''Fine, Tori I'm sorry for whatever I did.'' Kero said reluctantly. Why should he be the one to say sorry! He would have said sorry to Sakura because after all she was his and yue's master but Tori wasn't and he did have his pride.  
  
''That's better''  
  
Suddenly a voice from downstairs called ''Tori, Sakura, come on, you're going to be late''  
  
''Coming Daddy'' Sakura called back and hurried to get changed for school but not before trying to push Tori out her room and out of her life for a moment so she had time to think.  
  
Tori reluctantly dropped Kero on the bed, then whispered ''I'll get you later'' leaving Kero shaking with what appeared to be fear. Either that or he had had too much ice cream the night before and was only now, feeling the effects of brain freeze.  
  
Eh oh, I'm in trouble Kero would be glad if he could go through the entire day without Tori getting revenge on him, even though he knew Tori always did what he said, even if it meant putting himself in danger.  
  
Meanwhile at the clow mansion, it was breakfast time. As usual it was Spinner's job to wake Eli up. Usually Eli would call out that he was awake but this time that didn't happen so Spinner decided to check Eli's bedroom out. It was probably nothing because sometimes Eli was so absorbed in a book that he didn't hear Spinner call, but Spinner just wanted to make sure.  
  
\\ I hope Master Eli is ok\\ Spinner thought as he down the door handle and open the door a bit so he could fly in. Suddenly something came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
''Arrggh'' he screamed in fright and spun around to see who it was.  
  
''Hey, Spinny-baby'' Ruby said waving a hand in a kind of hello. She was dressed in her usual school uniform but this time a large blue cooking apron adorned the front.  
  
''Don't do that to me Ruby, you almost gave me a heart attack'' Spinner said barely containing his anger at Ruby's rude interruption.  
  
''Can guardians get heart attacks?'' she asked while putting a finger to her chin as if she was thinking really deeply about it.  
  
\\ Never mind!!\\ Kero and Yue were luck, they didn't have to live with the airhead. Spinner had thought, more than once, about transforming into his true form and seriously hurting Ruby, just to make her shut. Of course, he would be in trouble with Eli if he did it for real but it would be worth it.  
  
''What you up to, huh Spinny-baby?''  
  
''If you must know, Master Eli hasn't responded to me calling that he should get out of bed so I'm going to see if he's in there or not''  
  
''Aaahhh, Spinny's worried about Eli. Don't worry he can take care of himself, he doesn't need his big, brave kitty bodyguard around all the time!'' Ruby said smirking, obviously loving this latest chance at annoying Spinner.  
  
Just when Spinner thought it was safe to throw a well constructed comeback at her, ''If you want to see into a room, you have to push the door like this Mister Pussycat.'' She quipped before pushing the door of Eli's bedroom so it swung open to reveal his room  
  
''If Eli was in his room, he would have come out to ask what was wrong by now, don't you think Ruby'' Spinner said looking down at the floor. But getting no answer from his 'sister' he asked ''Ruby?!'' ''..''  
  
''Ruby, what's wrong?''  
  
''..''  
  
''Ruby, I WAS talking! It is polite to listen, you know!!!! Spinner said angrily. True he liked peace and quiet but something about this whole situation was unnerving. As he tilted his head upwards to look at her, he noticed there was a funny expression on her face. An expression that was sort of a mix between hate and confusion. As if to attempt to answer Spinner's second question, she raised her arm and pointed towards the open door or more specifically the inside of Eli's room.  
  
''Wha.'' was all the stuffed-toy like guardian could say, as he looked inside. Simply because the inside of the room looked kind of like it had been hit by a bomb. There was glass from one of the windows that had been broken, scattered all over floor, Eli's duvet and pillows had been slashed as if someone had been looking for something and there were scorch marks all over the walls.  
  
''Ladies and gentlemen, Tornado Eli has left the building'' Ruby said quietly, as both guardians looked on in horror at the situation that seemed to unfold in front of their eyes!! 


End file.
